Inquiry
by TheAnonymousDeviant
Summary: Lily is financially comfortable, at least in her own opinion she is. There is a bit of struggling from time to time but it's nothing that makes her worry. A stranger in pink arrives with an offer most people can't refuse, except her. A no leaves her lips repeatedly, but little does she know this isn't an invitation she's meant to refuse.


Book after book stacked itself onto the shelf until the the entire cart was empty. Aching feet walked back behind the counter, a water bottle was snatched and the remaining contents swallowed. A bead of sweat was wiped, exhausted eyes glanced around the quiet library only to settle on their fellow co-worker. "I'm clocking out. Shift's up." the main character of this story said, the usual indifferent expression on her face as she signed out and swung her bag over her shoulder. The walk home is about ten minutes, slap on an extra three for her habit of staring up at the sky and damning the city lights for blocking out the stars. An exchange student from the country side of America was not used to this sort of environment. She gave up where she lived for her own reasons, a temporary lifestyle change at best.

Door open, door shut, bolt locked, bag dropped; the young woman collapsed onto the couch with a groan and splayed out with an arm across her face.

_Five minutes passing._

_Ten minutes passing._

_Fifteen minutes passing._

A thud on her door stirred her just as her mind began to drift into the quiet blackness. She waited a moment, hoping the visitor had the wrong address. Unfortunately for her a second knocking came; with a quiet sigh she lowered her arm and pulled herself up to the door. Door unlocked, chain lock kept on just in case because you never know, door opened a short distanced as a quiet, "Hello?" left her lips.

_"Ah yes, **good evening**."_

The voice whispered before she even saw the face it belonged to. Green eyes narrowed through the opening of the door as she paused, hesitation brought on by a sudden need to be cautious. She didn't like this. She didn't like the way the male voice spoke, how the tone fluctuated in pitch. "Who are you." she demanded, lacking the necessary energy to play around with this fellow.

A figure shifted into view, one of pale skin and vibrant clothing. Thick hair danced before falling back into place, the male with a bowed head looked up and opened his eyes to reveal the inhuman coloring. Gold with a pink ring around the pupil, something she's never even heard about existing in humans. There was no subtly to this fellow as a full grin unraveled across his lips, pearly whites practically gleaming as he bore his gaze into her. "My _name_ is **Masakaki**, I'm a **_Representative_** of the **Bank of Midas** and I'm _here_ to_ talk_ to _**you**_ about your _financial issues_."

"I don't have financial issues. You have the wrong address." she responded without missing a beat and pushed the door shut.

Except it didn't shut. A foot blocked the way and she stared at the eye she saw gleaming back at her. "_You _**are **Lily Thompson; American exchange student visiting _**abroad**_." the man drawled as his hand slithered through the gap of the door and unchained the lock before she could realize it. It didn't process just what he had done before it had already happened. Suddenly the door was opening and she immediately slammed her hand flat against it, pushing it shut. "_Oh, I_ **_see_**_._" the voice mused as the door clicked shut and she twisted the lock back into place. "_You're one of **those**."_ he said... from _behind_ her.

"H-how?" Lily questioned as she turned, glancing between him and something to grab. The man twirled his cane once before planting it down and leaning his weight onto it, a smile plastered to his face as she examined him. "What do you want?"

"To talk about your financial-"

"I don't have financial issues." she snapped, a spike of annoyance running through her at his accusation.

His eyebrow cocked, eyes sliding from one side to the other as he looked around her apartment briefly. "Might I _continue_?" he questioned as his gaze fell back onto her. Lily's silence was his cue and the grin he previously wore began to show once more. "The **Midas Bank** has _randomly_ _selected **you**_ to become the next **Entrepreneur**, or _Entre_ for **_short_**. It's a way to **earn** _money_, you could _finally **quit**_ that library job and be _supported_ through your new _position_. That is, _of course_, if you _**win**_ over the _**deals**_ you're scheduled to. In return we'll _hold onto your future as collateral_, but as long as you _succeed_ in your deals there's _**nothing**_ to _worry_ about!" Masakaki grinned completely now, she assumed this little rehearsed speech got all sorts of people interested.

"No." however, she was not one of them. The definitive answer was strongly stated, her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him with very little budge to his offer. It seemed to throw him off a moment, the grin lessen by a fraction and his gaze widened. "I don't know who else you run off to and make these fairytale deals to, but I'm not interested. I, for the most part, _like_ my job and I don't care about having a lot of money. I'm comfortable living in a small and manageable apartment and saving extra money towards a future that not even I have planned. If you're done now here's the door." Lily turned slightly and motioned to the only entrance/exit to her apartment, expression flat.

The faltered man bounced back immediately, his cheery attitude not affected in the least bit. "_Well, _aren't **you** a puzzle. _Alright,_ we'll **_play_** _your_ way."

"We're not playing anything, the answer is no." she frowned, arms crossing with obvious discomfort.

He leaned forward on the cane and winked at her, "_Unfortunately_, people aren't _supposed_ to **reject** these _invitations_."

"They aren't invitations then. You're practically _drafting_ people into your company."

The fellow tilted his chin up, a smirk settling in place of the grin as his expression relaxed some. "I'm _sure_ I can _**convince**_you with _something_. This will be _fun_, it's not often I get to be **creative** with the selected." Masakaki stated as if it were a challenge that he had accepted. Bouncing with a few steps forward he held out his hand, "I look forward to doing _business_ with you, _Miss _Lily." he mused, almost mockingly as he withdrew his hand without it being shaken. With a snap of his fingers he was gone and she was left standing there, dumbfounded by what just occurred. Lily had a sinking feeling that this wasn't the last she would see of him; whatever she had just declined was going to come back at her. He was far too determined with his job and overly confident in his ability to persuade her.

Brows furrowed she walked back to the couch and collapsed, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she once more slung her arm across her face. Lily had never even heard of this bank company he spoke of so she figured tomorrow she'd do some research.

* * *

**Hello, folks. Got this silly little idea of Masakaki approaching someone who refused his offer firmly. This little tale is going to be a simple one about my OC Lily and her experiences of dealing with the persistent representative. Each chapter will, for the most part, be a different day about her encountering something he has done/is doing to try and persuade her to accept the offer. The content of this story is planned to dramatically change at a later point, so you have a warning in advance about it. For now I hope you enjoy the chaos that is about to enter Lily's life.**


End file.
